Truth Behind Loyalty
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: He wasn't sure why he found her so alluring. She was just as baffled as he. But, fearing the worst from one another, both Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye keep their feelings for one another hidden. That is, until a little blonde midget decides to interfere.
1. Truth Behind First Lieutenant's Loyalty

**Author's Note: Hey guys! ForeverTwilight182 again with another story! This time, I did the unspeakable and wrote a Roy x Riza oneshot! Of course, I intended for this to be a oneshot, but I sort of like how this went, so I might continue it into an actual story; it just all depends on if you guys like it or not! So please, please, read it, review it, tell me about your buddies and get them to read and review! You will be rewarded with virtual cookie goodness! **

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what it was that attracted him to First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. All he knew was that he enjoyed her company more than he would have liked. Roy Mustang discovered that every time he had the luxury of walking by or near her, he'd breathe in the sweet scent of her hair or skin. It was a gentle smell but had a bit of a sharp edge to it, alluring the Colonel all the more. He supposed the scent of Riza Hawkeye matched her personality in a way - gentle but sharp and all the more alluring.

Roy Mustang usually hated having to come into headquarters everyday; he knew he had a stack of work to do and an even bigger stack of papers to review and sign. But, ever since he discovered his attraction towards his subordinate, he found work at Central much more enjoyable. Especially when Riza would briskly walk in, demanding the papers he was supposed to sign. Whenever he had to dutifully hand them over, he would make a subtle attempt at touching her hand.

_"Soft."_ Mustang would think. _"Very soft. Very nice."_

"Sir?" Riza inquired again. Roy snapped out of his stupor to gaze up at the blonde beauty before him and he looked down at the small paper bag that had been set before him. Lunch. Thank God. Recently, Mustang had been eating in his office, trying to avoid the unending questions that were sure to come at him in the public of the cafeteria. He didn't want to be hounded for work and thus resulting in eating alone in his office - but he didn't mind. It gave him more time to think and fantasize.

"Oh, thank you, First Lieutenant." He muttered dismissively. Riza, he noticed, lingered a moment before nodding and turning to leave. Unwrinkling the bag and peering inside, he realized Riza had actually made the lunch. Inside was a note.

_"Sir,_

_Forgive my abrasive measures but I noticed you had forgotten your lunch. Havoc told me. So, I took the liberty of making you something. Enjoy._

_-Riza Hawkeye  
First Lieutenant"_

He pulled out the remaining contents of the bag and realized it all looked delicious. Immediately, he began to eat it, quite impressed with her handiwork. It was then that Riza decided to close the door completely and leave him to his lunch; her presence was unbeknownst to the Colonel.

_"He enjoys it."_ Riza Hawkeye thought with a smile. _"I'm so relieved to know he likes it."_Riza had never really been one to fall in love - easily, anyway. But, Riza had realized, the longer she worked alongside Colonel Mustang, that she had in fact, fallen in love with the man. Though he was lazy and quite the womanizer, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Besides, he had many other attributes that she took into consideration. Of course, she would never admit it to anyone for fear of being hurt or denied. She hardly cared what anyone else thought of her but this subject was just too touchy to bring out into the open. Word would surely get back to Roy and then what? Would he be flattered by her admiration and just get an even bigger ego than he already had? Or would he feel awkward or disgusted and turn her down? Either way, it would be quite awkward to work with him after that.

_"No."_ Riza thought fiercely to herself. _"He'll never find out."_

"First Lieutenant!"

Riza's heart fluttered and she turned around, her face never once betraying her composed facade. It was Roy Mustang, briskly making his way down the hallway. His thick boots made muffled thudding noises against the polished floor and she watched as his hair swayed with the movement of his body. He stopped before her, holding up the paper bag. He smiled appreciatively at her.

"Thank you, Riza." Mustang said slowly, as though he was trying to pick out his words just right before letting them escape from between his perfectly sculpted lips. Riza smiled graciously and nodded.

"You're quite welcome, sir. I thought that maybe you would appreciate a home-cooked meal for once. You've skipped out on lunch a lot."

Roy nodded. "Yes, I guess I can be forgetful sometimes."

Riza's smile faded. "More like every day, sir. No offense, but you don't seem to remember much about your duties these days."

Roy flushed and he looked down at Riza's feet, noting how much smaller they were compared to his. His eyes traveled up her body, subtly of course, and hoped that his cheeks had resumed their usual pallid complexion. He chuckled lightly.

"None taken, Lieutenant. I've been a bit distracted these past few days, I will admit."

Riza, taking on a more motherly approach, shifted her weight to one hip and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Is it something you need to discuss? I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

How badly Roy Mustang wanted to tell Riza the truth. _"Riza! I love you!"_ Screamed Mustang's conscious, but Riza's waiting expression did not change for she could not hear what he so desperately was wanting to cry out. But, what if he did go through with it and tell her how he felt? Would Riza rejected him? What if it became awkward and Riza left to work in another district at headquarters? Telling her was too much of a risk and thus, he continued to appear composed. Shaking his head, he smiled grimly back.

"No, there isn't anything to discuss. Thank you for the offer, however." He paused for a moment and then clutched the bag closer to his body. "Thank you again, for the food." Roy said after a moment. "Have a good day, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"..Good day, Colonel Mustang." Riza responded to Roy's retreating figure. He held up his free hand as a sort of backwards wave and Riza only smiled, unsure what to think or feel. She was so close, so close! She could've told him the truth - she wanted to so much! But she couldn't. Like she had decided moments before he had approached her, Roy Mustang could never know the truth behind her loyalty.


	2. Interference from O'Chibi

**Author's Note: Oh, so Kingsly finally decides to update Truth Behind Loyalty?! Good Lord, finally! _ Sorry for absolutely dragging arse in getting this out and posted. I was just so close to the ending that I figured that it'd be best to go ahead and finish it up while I hurry on to my newest fic to write! But it won't be from Fullmetal Alchemist, but a different anime! But which one?! Who knows? Well, I do, but that's because I'm the one writing it. ^_^**

**By the waaaay: I have a FictionPress account - same username: KingslyGrave. Go check me out!**

* * *

It had been bugging him. Edward Elric decided as he tapped his gloved fingers on the smooth table of Central's grand library. Over the course of the past few weeks, something about Riza and Roy had shifted, if not slightly, and Edward had grown annoyed by it. Of course, he had voiced his opinion to his younger brother, Alphonse, but even he brushed it off as nothing.

"But...but..!" Ed had spluttered upon Al's calmness regarding the matter.

_"If something is going on,"_ Al had stated nonchalantly,_ "Then let it be."_

Edward had fumed then and he continued to fume now. What could it be that had changed between the two? Did they come to a sort of disagreement? Did they sleep together? Did aliens come and replace them?! Edward sniffed at that last idea – even he knew that was too far-fetched. And yet still...

"Yo, Ed!"

Maes Hughes's voice broke Ed from his thoughts and he looked up with golden eyes as the bespectacled State Alchemist sauntered over to him and the large suit of armor that was Al. Sitting down, he leaned back in the the chair and pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips.

"Is there something you need?" Alphonse inquired. Oh, how caring he was. Edward scoffed and continued to watch Hughes silently. He shook his head.

"It's not what I need. Mustang needs you back at headquarters. Something about another mission 'that only Fullmetal can solve.'" Hughes finished the sentence with a thick imitation of Mustang's usual low and monotone voice. Edward stifled a chuckle and stood, slamming a thick book closed. Maes watched as both Edward and Alphonse Elric stood noisily and began their trek back to headquarters.

* * *

Mustang tapped a ball-point pen impatiently on the edge of his desk, looking boredly down at his lap. Fullmetal was due any minute and yet there wasn't even a single sign of his return from the library. Mustang huffed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time and began to tap the pen even harder against the already chipping wood of the oak desk.

"Sir?"

Roy's heart fluttered as he registered this familiar and angelic voice. Looking up, he ceased his tapping and smiled gently at Riza. Nodding respectfully, she let herself in and closed the door behind her. Mustang became nervous. He was alone. In the same room. With the beautiful _and lethal_, Riza Hawkeye. His heart accelerated even more as the circumstances dawned on him.

"Is Fullmetal here yet?" Riza asked, setting yet another stack of files down on the Colonel's desk. He shook his head solemnly.

"He's late again and I want to go home."

Riza smiled sympathetically down at her commander and took an easy step back from his desk; she had realized then that she was lingering closer than usual.

"What is it you need to tell him, if I may ask?"

Mustang sighed heavily and leafed through a file before successfully pulling out a briefing of the assignment. He ran a hand through his ebony hair. As his dark eyes scanned over the document, Riza's own eyes scanned the Colonel. His soft hair, hard eyes, erect posture, and laid-back expression all caught her attention. She then noticed his shoulders, how broad they were, and the muscular front of his chest that was covered with his usual uniform. Medals, pins, and other small bits were attached to the front and that alone displayed his superiority. Realizing her staring might attract his attention, she closed her eyes, exhaled slowly, and re-opened them only to have Mustang now staring intently at her. His dark eyes seemed softer now and a gentle smile played along his lips.

"Riza." He murmured. Riza's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes..sir?" She managed to breath. Mustang's eyes suddenly resumed that cold look and he handed the paper to her. He closed his eyes and rested his chin in his hands as he waited for her to read over it. But, Riza couldn't. She was too captivated by her memory of Mustang staring, almost longingly, at her. What had been going through his mind at the time that he had stared so intently at her like that? Could it be that he was thinking of another woman and he just happened to have been staring, dazed, in her direction? Unsure of that possibility and not even wanting to accept it, Riza quickly scanned it, picking up only a handful of words but enough to guess what this assignment was about.

"Another escaped felon?"

Mustang nodded, eyes clouded over in thought. "He was one of my classmates in high school." Riza froze.

"That's unfortunate, sir."

Mustang's eyes snapped up to gaze fiercely at Riza. She felt her heart begin to accelerate and her palms began to sweat. Quickly, she handed over the report. Mustang then took his chance to, yet again, run a finger along the bottom of her hand. He took it slowly, savoring the soft feel of her skin. Riza never left his gaze as he slowly set the document down, uncaring of where he set it. They stared at one another for what seemed a small eternity before the familiar clicking of the Colonel's office door opening broke their attention from one another. Riza looked away from the door, not wanting to see whoever it was to notice her reddening cheeks. Mustang remained as calm as possible and though his face did not betray him, on the inside, he was fighting his raging storm of emotions towards the blonde woman standing beside him. Edward Elric walked in, his golden eyes fiery. He looked from Riza to Mustang and back again, trying to catch anything that would answer his unanswered questions. Seeing the slight color of Riza's cheeks, he felt something connect within the inner-workings of his mind. Riza had a crush on Mustang! Mustang, showing no sign other than passive boredom, looked at Ed curiously.

"We have another escaped Alchemist, Fullmetal." Came Mustang's low voice. Riza jolted slightly at his voice – it was so low, so handsome, so _tempting_...

"Ugh!" Ed groaned. "Again?"

Mustang nodded, picking up the report which had been carelessly placed on the top of his coffee mug, and handed it to Ed who snatched it and scanned over it quickly.

"The Metal-Bending Alchemist?" Ed said, looking up from behind the document. Mustang nodded.

"Do not underestimate him, Fullmetal. I know of his power – he isn't one to be tampered with."

Nodding understandingly, he handed Mustang the papers and crossed his arms, grunting. Mustang then took the time to notice that there wasn't a large suit of armor clanking around nearby.

"No Al today?"

Edward shook his head, rolling his eyes. "He's off somewhere. Something about helping out a homeless cat shelter..I dunno."

Mustang chuckled; it was a deep throaty laugh that set Riza on edge again and she excused herself to hide her embarrassment and reddening face. As Ed was ranting about having to deal with another mission, Mustang watched with dark eyes as Riza left. He stared longingly at her, letting his eyes shamelessly trail over her soft hair, graceful movement, and even better, her voluptuous and wonderfully firm-looking arse.

"-- And the last time I ended up having a pipe jammed up my—Hey! Are you listening?!" Edward waved a hand in front of his superior's gaze and realized what he was staring at.

"Mustang!" Ed squealed, doubling over in laughter. This seemed to snap Roy out of his thoughts and looked to see Full Metal on the ground. Laughing.

"What is it, Full Metal?" He asked. This only made Edward laugh harder and he finally regained his composure. Standing up and leaning on Roy's desk, he breathed.

"You were staring at Riza's ass!"

Mustang, try as he might, felt his cheeks begin to warm up and he looked down into his coffee mug. The murky reflection traced bits of panic humiliation. He took a long sip from the drink and heard Edward singing in a mocking way.

"Stop! Don't touch me there! This is..my private square!" Ed fell to the floor in another fit of giggles and Mustang became momentarily sidetracked, wondering where in the world Full Metal had attained such strange lyrics. Probably Havoc. Maybe even Hughes. No, it must've been Havoc. Fuery? God, no. Mustang shook himself from his thoughts again to move around his desk. "You are excused Fullmetal."

"Wha--?"

"You. Are. Excused." Mustang repeated through grit teeth. Ed, stifling another fit of laughter, hurried from the room only to find Riza Hawkeye right outside the door, looking unsettled. Edward's smile faded into a look of mild concern.

"Are you okay?"

Riza looked to him and flushed again, smiling. "Yes, Ed, I'm fine."

"Did..did you hear everything in there?"

Riza looked confused and shook her head. "No, should I have heard?"

Ed, reminded of Mustang's staring, let out a soft snorting noise and shook his head. "No, it was nothing."

Riza, having grown skeptical, nodded before beginning her long trek to deliver some reports to Havoc. Edward hurried after her.

"Wait up!"

Riza slowed her step a bit and let Edward catch up to her. He stuffed his hands into her pockets and looked to her before finally deciding to ask the one question he had been so curious about for the past few days.

"Do you like Mustang?"

Riza jolted and turned a bright red, which she cleverly hid behind her bangs. "W-what?!"

"Do you like Mustang?"

The blonde woman locked eyes with the shorter blonde beside her and began to walk faster. Edward took this as a sign to pry and continued beside her, effortlessly keeping up.

"Riza! C'mon, just answer the question! I won't tell anyone!" As he spoke, Ed could not help but take notice that he resembled an eager school boy bent on finding out a vital secret. But that notion was soon shaken from him as Riza pushed Edward against the wall, pinning him with just one hand. Her eyes were fiery and serious and her tone was just as harsh.

"Look, Edward, stay out of my business and my affairs. If I wanted to tell you anything regarding such subjects, I would tell you. But because you've pried – much further than you should have even tried – good luck finding out anything else."

With that said, she released him violently, throwing his arm down to his side and sidling off towards the stairwell. Edward placed a hand on the back of his head, feeling the familiar bumpy surface of his braided locks. He looked around, developing the feeling that someone had watched. Hearing no signs of movement nearby, the elder Elric hurried off out of Headquarters, looking to scheme for another way to find out the truth behind Riza Hawkeye's loyalty.


	3. QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT

_**Hey ya'll, this is Kingsly Grave here with an announcement! I was going to wait and post this in the Author's Notes in my next chapter update, but was too excited to wait; I wanna try this out and see if this works!**_

_**Here's the low-down:**_

_**I have created a Facebook account that will be specifically used for quick updates and for you, the readers, to log on and ask me any questions or give me any requests you may have. I know you can do the same on here, but I thought it'd be more fun to try this out on a more widely and commonly used site. So, if you have a Facebook or you just want to add me using a FAKE Facebook account, then feel free to do so! (:**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kingsly Grave**_


	4. Call Me Roy

**Author's Note: HUZZAR! Chapter 3 is out! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

It still frustrated Riza that Edward had managed to catch wind that she had feelings for Roy. It had been a week since Edward had harrassed her and ever since then, the blonde boy had yet to approach her again. Normally, Riza would have been relieved that he took the hint to leave her alone – had it been anyone else other than Edward Elric. But, knowing him, Ed wasn't going to let this go so easily. Needless to say, Riza was more defensive than usual nowadays.

"Lieutenant?"

The low voice made Riza jump and she whipped around, her eyes angry and her expression feirce. But, once she saw who had addressed her, she relaxed considerably. Though she noticed how rapidly her heart pounded as she spoke.

"Yes, Colonel?"

Roy appeared a bit uncomfortable for some reason and Riza couldn't help but wonder what it was he was thinking about. Regardless, Roy continued to speak, looking directly into the bright, beautiful eyes, of his subordinate.

"I actually received word from Havoc about my nomination for a promotion and I needed the paper work from him to fill out. Do you have it?"

At first, Riza hadn't any idea what it was the Colonel was talking about. Promotion? Papers? Roy could tell by her confused look that Riza was momentarily confused. He nodded down to the stack of papers that the woman held in her arms. He looked at the skin of her hands, how soft, how beautiful. How much he wished he could hold such hands. He blushed a faint pink before he stuttered out his next statement.

"I-it's in t-that stack, I believe, First Lieutenant."

She seemed flustered for a moment before she looked down at her mouth opened into a realizing 'o' shape. Quickly, she leafed through the forms, going through until she came to the very back and found the envelope labeled "Cl. Roy Evans Mustang."

"Your middle name is Evans, sir?" Riza couldn't help but smile as she handed him the envelope. Roy smirked slightly, nodding.

"Named after my father." He replied.

Just then, Riza noticed the familiar shock of blonde hair appear from around the corner behind Mustang. She flushed a furious red that momentarily distracted her from the conversation. Edward seemed to notice her and Mustang and grinned mischievously. Just then, Al appeared around the corner as well, waving to Riza's reddened face. She waved back weakly. Roy noticed her red face and her weak waving and turned to see Ed and Al walked down the hallway. Edward was trying hard not to snicker into his palm as he walked by, waving suggestively with just his fingers. Al, seemingly obvlivious, trailed after his brother as they disappeared behind elevator doors just a ways away from where Riza and Roy stood. Riza, who had glared angrily at the younger blonde, turned back to Roy. They smiled gently at one another before Riza bowed her head.

"I must go, sir. I've got much to do."

Inside, Roy was thinking "NO! Please, don't leave! I want...I want you!" but, keeping his cool, he nodded and smiled back.

"Nice talking to you, Hawkeye."

"Thank you, sir."

But, as the crossed one another's paths, their arms briefly touched, sending both Riza's and Roy's nerves on a livewire. They both smiled to themselves as they kept their backs to one another, relishing in the comfortable talk they had just had.

"_Maybe there is still hope..."_

* * *

"_Dear Roy Mustang,_

_I know this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering if you would like to go out this Saturday at 8. There's a pleasant festival happening that night and if you'd like to come, meet me outside at the front steps at 2 this afternoon._

_Much Hope and Admiration,_

_Riza Hawkeye"_

"I am a genius!" Edward Elric boasted loudly within the confines of his and Al's room within military headquarters. Al sighed as Ed continued to giggle manically as he sealed the envelope and tucked it within his red cloak pocket.

"I can't believe you're going to meddle with their affairs, brother." Al spoke in a repremanding tone. Ed shot his brother an annoyed look.

"Listen, Al, it's obvious that the two of them have a thing for one another, so why not give them that little..._push_ that they need?"

Al groaned and leaned back in the chair in which he sat. "I still don't think this will help – they'll know it's you."

Edward grinned as he pulled out another piece of parchment and proceeded to write in the most mannish writing he could muster, he had to make this look convincing as he wrote the same letter to Riza. As he wrote, he chuckled again as he spoke absentmindedly to Al.

"We'll just see how this turns out, okay?"

* * *

Roy sat, dumbfounded, in his office, gazing at the curvy handwriting of the sweet-smelling letter he held until his eyes blurred. Having read it at least a dozen times, he decided he was convinced that it had been Riza who had written this – it did look real enough and besides, maybe she thought they were getting somewhere after that conversation they had had the other day. He smiled to himself as he tucked the letter away and looked at the clock.

"Only one hour to go."

Riza, however, wasn't entirely convinced. She stared carefully at the letter, glaring at the sloppy handwriting that was obviously forced. Her hand hovered over the trash bin for a moment before she pulled back and smiled to herself. If this was Edward's doing, no doubt he'd be outside at the chosen time in the letter. And if he was there, she could punish him for meddling again. Her smile turned cruel as she pressed the letter to her chest and stuffed it into her uniform pocket.

* * *

Roy Mustang was, to say the least, nervous. He didn't know how Riza would react to actually being face-to-face with him and he personally didn't want to make himself look like an idiot. He took a deep breath, all the while trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. Suddenly, a shock of golden hair came into view faintly to Roy's left. He turned, his heart pounding as he studied the golden hair.

"_Oh, look at that beautiful hair_**." **Roy thought dreamily. _"How soft and luscious it looks. How I'd love to run my hands through it--"_

It was then that the Colonel's thoughts were shattered as the golden haired "beauty" came around the bend and there appeared the Fullmetal Alchemist himself, looking absolutely pleased with something. When he spotted Mustang, he grinned and waved at him. Mustang shot him an annoyed glance for ruining his daydreaming of what he had mistaken to be Riza Hawkeye.

"_There he is!"_ Riza thought angrily to herself as she saw Edward talking excitedly to Roy. Just as she took a step down towards them, she stopped short, looking shocked as she saw that Roy had, indeed, come along. Had it really been Roy who had written the letter and Ed just happened to be in the area and talking to him right now? The blonde woman narrowed her eyes and shrugged the thought away, preparing herself for the task at hand: confront Roy about the letter he had written. Within moments, moments that had fluttered all too quickly away from her, she was before the raven-haired Asian man and the currently-eccentric teenager. Edward took a step back and held up his hands.

"Well, I gotta go now." He said sheepishly, making sharp eye contact with Riza and then with Roy. "Catch you_ two_ later." He finished his sentence with a suggestive eyebrow-wiggle before hurrying off before Riza could grab him by the collar. Riza's eyes snapped over to Roy's, who was also staring intently at her. A gentle smile graced his usual conceited smirk as he looked at her. Though trying his best to appear calm, Roy felt that this situations was definitely awkward, to say the least.

"Having a good day, sir?" Riza bravely started, her voice cracking slightly upon speaking. Roy's eyes widened slightly in surprise that his subordinate had already offered conversation. He smiled and shoved his hands into his uniform pockets.

"Fair, I guess. How about yourself?"

The blonde smiled briefly and nodded. "It's been interesting to say the least."

Roy nodded before their conversation ebbed away and was replaced with heavy silence. Riza looked down at the Colonel's finely polished shoes before slowly allowing her eyes the pleasure of subtly checking out the rest of him. Roy, meanwhile, was frantically digging in his mind for something to say other than ruining his one chance with Riza Hawkeye.

"So, about the letter--" Roy began, pausing to cough lightly into his fist. "I was thinking a dinner, first, maybe?"

Riza smiled gently at his offer and nodded. "Sure, that would be fine. And then the festival later?"

"Yeah, that's good."

Both locked eyes for a moment and Roy heard a voice behind him, calling.

"Colonel Mustang! Sir!"

Roy turned to see Havoc approaching him, waving a paper in his hand as he approached. Saluting, his face conformed to a look of seriousness, he spoke.

"Permission to speak, sir."

Roy sighed and saluted half-heartedly. "Permission granted."

The younger man seemed to relax considerably after their formal greeting. Holding up the envelope he had, he handed it to Roy.

"This came from the Fuhrer just an hour ago," Havoc started. "I think it's got something to do with your promooootion!" Havoc ended his statement in a slight sing-song voice before grinning. Roy stared blankly at the envelope that had his name written in a scribble that was undoubtedly the Fuhrer Bradley's.

"Thanks, Havoc." He muttered. "Dismissed."

Havoc saluted before turning and hurrying off. Roy turned back to Riza, who had been watching patiently all the while.

"I hope for the best in that letter, sir." Riza said quietly as she eyed the letter curiuously. Roy smiled gently, hopeful as well. Shifting slightly, the blonde took a step back.

"Well, I must get back to my work," She began. "I'll see you on Saturday, sir."

"Alright, see ya." Roy replied, looking at her retreating figure. Suddenly, he took a step forward.

"Wait."

Riza turned quickly, her eyes shimmering with curiousity at his outburst. "Yes, what is it, Colonel?"

"Call me Roy."


End file.
